Your Emerald Eyes
by Dweizlegirl
Summary: This story follows the crazy lives of Lily and James through their 6th year at Hogwarts,to the start of the scar.


Disclaimer: The closest I'll ever get to owning Harry Potter is buying all 7 books on Amazon.

_Chapter One: The Train Incident_

"Lily! Lily wake up!"

Lily Evans groaned and rolled over in her bed. She looked at the clock on her nightstand. The time read 9:30am.

_9:30?! Since when do I wake up before ten? _Lily wondered. She ignored her mother's voice and went back to sleep.

And hour later Lily was once again rudely woken up. A large brown-spotted owl flew through her bedroom window and pecked her violently on the cheek.

"OW!" Lily jumped, rolled over, and fell out of bed, landing with a loud thump.

"Give me that you bloody demented owl!" she snatched the letter from it's leg. "Shoo!" The owl chirped triumphantly and left.

_My Dearest Flower,_

_Can't wait to see you this morning! Don't be late, or you'll miss the train. What a pity that would be. You'd have to go another hour without the wonderful sight of my dazzling features! _

_Your Lover,_

_James Potter._

"Why that arrogant, conceited…wait…train…TRAIN!" Lily leapt up from the floor and stumbled to get ready. It was 10:45. She had fifteen minutes to make the Hogwarts express.

She quickly brushed her teeth and her waist-length auburn hair, threw both brushes back into her suitcase, and pulled it down the stairs.

"Come on Lily, lets go!" Her parents yelled nervously up the stairs, waiting at the bottom. They dashed out the door and drove as fast as the speed limit would allow.

"Oh Lily, you didn't get a chance to say goodbye to your sister!" Her mother reminded her.

"Oh what a shame." She replied sarcastically. She honestly couldn't care less. Ever since Lily's first year at Hogwarts, Petunia Evans had hated her sister, and now as Lily was entering sixth year, still did.

They had reached platform 9 ¾.

"Goodbye Lily. We love you." Her parents said.

"I love you to!" Lily pecked them each on the cheek, and ran through the wall leading to the Hogwarts Express.

Alice Prewett(spelling???), Olivia Samuels, and Emily Peirce paced the halls of the Hogwarts Express. It was five to 11:00, and the train would get ready to leave in five minutes. There was just one problem. Lily wasn't there.

"How strange, it's not like Lily to be late! I hope she's alright." Olivia said. The three shared a worried glance.

"I guess we should just find a compartment and hope for the best. We won't do any good for Lily standing out here and ensuring that we don't get seats." Alice said decisively.

"You're right Alice, lets go. The last thing we need is a seat with the Marauders." Emily replied, recalling the last train ride when there had been no seats. The four boys had given them no choice but to sit with them. It had not been pleasant, due to the fact that a certain two people had not stopped bickering the whole train ride.

The two anxious friends turned around and looked for an empty compartment.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Where could she be?! I waited, I searched, I even sent her an owl, and she's NOT HERE! I've been looking forward to this moment since the end of fifth year, and now I have to wait AGAIN!"

James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew sat in a compartment on the Hogwarts express. Anyone who walked by this compartment would have a hard time keeping a straight face.

Peter Pettigrew was searching for his lost toad named Hermit under the compartment seats. So far all he found was a toad poop. Peter was not the brightest of the four boys, nor the, er, slimmest. In other words he was quite fat.

Sirius Black on the other hand, was the very opposite. Tall and muscular from many years of Quidditch, Sirius was worshiped by the female population of Hogwarts. He was currently lying across the seat, trying to see if he had a zit between his two eyebrows. His eyes were in an unnatural criss-cross position, and he was not having much luck.

James Potter, like Sirius, was very handsome and popular with his messy black hair, chocolaty eyes, and the body of a Quidditch player, but had not been on more than two or three dates since the day he came to Hogwarts. He was to busy chasing after the love of his life, Lily Evans, who unfortunately despised the ground he walked on. James was now pacing the small compartment wondering where on earth his dear Lily could be.

Remus Lupin was watching from behind his book, an amused frown sketched on his handsome face.

Together, the four were known as the Marauders.

"That's it! It's 11:00! If she doesn't get here NOW she'll miss the train. I'm going to see if she's out there." And with that, James stalked out of the compartment.

Sirius looked up. "Exploding Snap anyone?"

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

Lily ran towards the train, but she new she was to late. The train had started to move, but nonetheless, she ran frantically after it.

"Lily!"

Lily looked around, but kept running. For a second she could have sworn someone had called her name.

"LIIILLLLYYY!"

_Ok, I know I'm not crazy so someone must be calling me! _She thought. She looked up only to see the panicked face of James Potter calling her name from the door of the moving train.

_Oh no. oh nonononono. _Lily new what was coming next. James was going to jump. _Stupid prick, please don't jump._

"Lily I'm coming!"

_He's going to jump. _

He jumped.

"Lily come on, I have an idea!" James grabbed Lily's hand and pulled her along. He was much faster than her, and, Lily observed, they seemed to be catching up a bit. She wasn't exactly the fastest of runners.

"What's your plan genius?! To leap off the train and run frantically after it so we can BOTH miss the train?!" Lily yelled at him.

"No! My plan is to run frantically after it and hope to run fast enough to hop onto the small platform at the back of the train!"

"Smart one Einstein!" Lily yelled back. Honestly, could this plan get more ridiculous?

"Smart one what?"

"OH NEVER MIND!" Of course he wouldn't know Albert Einstein, James was a pureblood wizard, unlike Lily, who was muggleborn.

Lily hated to admit it, but to her surprise, they were running, or in her case being pulled, so fast she could almost touch the train.

"Alright Lily, hold my hand tight, I'm going to jump!" James yelled over the noise of the train.

"Jump! You're going to jump?! Now wait just a min-AHHHH!" Before she new it, Lily was being pulled through the air. She landed with a thud on something surprisingly soft.

"Lily...get…off." James gasped from under her.

"Well if you had given me a bit more of a warning, I might've landed more gracefully!"

"Oh, I'm sooo sorry. Don't I at least get a thank you for getting you on the train?!"

Lily glared. "Thank you."

"Good. Nice Pajamas by the way." James said with a smirk.

"Oh thank- WHAT?" Lily realized with all the rush she had forgotten to change.

"Come on love, lets get you inside. You look quite frazzled and your friends are, erm, nervous to say the least." He put his arm around her waist and helped her up. _Wow, she's not hexing me. _He thought.

"Potter?"

"Yes love?"

"Get off me before I hex you."

_So much for that._

They clambered through the door and into the luggage compartment.

"Oh good job Potter, we're spending the ride with the bleeding luggage. Very smooth!" Lily exclaimed, looking quite upset.

"No worries Lilykins, it's quite warm in here don't you agree?"

She glared.

"Alright, alright. So how about a hello? Haven't you missed me this past month an a half?" He asked with a wink.

"Only in your dreams Potter. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to get some rest, seeing as my friends are off in the HUMAN section of the train, while I'm stuck here with luggage and my crazed stalker for company.

"Stalker? I am no stalker. You know you've loved me from the minute…"

Lily drifted off to the sound of luggage banging around and James Potter sputtering nonsense as usual.

Remus put his book down. It was 12:00 and James was nowhere to be seen, not to mention Lily's friends could still not find her. He began to wonder what kind of trouble the two had gotten themselves into. They were most likely arguing on platform 9 ¾.

"Alright, as much as I wish I could sit here with you two, I have a certain person to find." Sirius said to his two friends.

"I'll come with you Padfoot." Remus said. The two got up and left the compartment in search of James.

"Sirius! Oh Siiiriiii!" Squeaked an annoying voice from behind them.

"Here comes your favorite person." Remus said, one eyebrow raised and looking amused.

_Oh no. _Sirius thought. He turned around. A perky looking 6th year Hufflepuff in a short skirt and dangerously high heels was heading down the aisle towards him.

"Come on Moony, lets scram!" He exclaimed. He pulled Remus into the nearest compartment.

"Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. What on earth are you two doing?"

The two looked around, only to find themselves face to face with three Gryffindor girls. The very three girls they had been hoping to bump into.

"Olivia, you look great, are those new robes?" Sirius asked putting an arm around Olivia's shoulder.

"No." She removed his arm.

"Hello Remus how was your holiday?" Emily asked, smiling at Remus.

"Very nice, how was you-"

"Um, guys, have you seen Lily?" Alice cut in.

"Lily? She's not with you then?" Sirius asked. "That's odd, because we can't find James either…" a look of dawning passed over the faces of Sirius and the three girls.

"I thought so." Remus thought out loud.

"They're either together on the train, or together, er, some other place." Sirius summed up.

"Oh. Ok. Not much we can do then is there?" Emily said.

Sirius looked at the other four. "Exploding Snap anyone?"

Remus rolled his eyes.

"Lily. Liiily. Wake up flower. Liiiiily."

Lily woke to someone softly calling her name. Someone was also rubbing her back. For a minute she thought she was back home and her mother was waking her for breakfast. Then it came back to her.

"Potter. Get your hand off my back." She mumbled.

"Good you're awake. We're there, come on everyone's already off the train. I waited for the coast to be clear to wake you so we wouldn't get in trouble being caught sneaking out of the luggage compartment.

"What?! Come on lets go, we'll miss the carriages!" Lily leapt up and pulled James out the door, only to find that there were no students, not to mention carriages, to be seen. They were stuck with no way to get to Hogwarts.

"JAMES POTTER I CANNOT BELIVE YOU! YOU COMPLETE ARSE! YOU HAD BETTER HAVE A PRETTY GOOD PLAN BECAUSE IF NOT I'LL-"

"Lily, Lily, just caaaalm down. Breathe! I have a plan! I happen to know from past, er, experiences that there is always an extra boat left behind that the first years don't use. We can use that to get over the lake. Now just keep a level head and don't do anything rash including inflicting great levels of pain on the man you lo-"

"POTTER!"

"Alright, alright, let's just get to that boat."

They found the boat and slowly lowered it into the Dark Lake.

"Potter?"

"Yes Lilykins?"

"I think I know why they don't use this boat."

"Why is that."

"Oh, just the fact that there's A LARGE GASH AT THE BOTTOM! Are you trying to sink us here?!"

"Ah my precious flower, that will not be a problem."

"Oh really, and why not?"

"I will simply stand on the leak, therefore not allowing any water to come in."

"Oh that's genius Potter. Just brilliant."

There was a pause.

"Alright I'll do it. But if anything happens to us I'm holding you personally responsible." Lily said with a defeated sigh.

"Alrighty then! Lets go!" James said, trying to sound enthusiastic and not like he was so nervous he had to pee.

They got into the boat, and James put his foot on top of the hole.

"Oh god this was a bad idea." Lily stuttered nervously.

"Just paddle dear, just paddle."

And the two began to row into the middle of the Dark Lake with a broken boat and two moldy paddles.

"Lily?"

"What?"

"You're still in your Pajamas. You didn't change on the train."

Lily sucked in a deep, aggravated breath, trying not to blow over. "Well that's. Just. GREAT."

Sirius, Remus, Peter, Olivia, Alice, and Emily sat at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, whispering while the first years were sorted.

"Where could they be? I thought they were on the train together!" Olivia whispered frantically.

"I guess not. They must've missed it." Remus said.

"I hope they're all right." Whispered Alice worriedly.

"I'm sure they're fine." Emily reassured, not quite sure she was right.

"Are you kidding? They're probably doing something incredibly stupid as we speak." Sirius said with a smirk.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"OH MY GOD THIS WAS SO STUPID!"

"Don't worry Lily, it's just a minor leak! We're almost there!"

"Minor?! MINOR?! Potter we're going to DROWN!"

"My you yell a lot."

"POTTER!"

"Alright alright, just…PADDLE!"

The two frantically paddled, more leaks springing up every second. They were almost at the bank, but already were completely soaked.

"Potter, we're going down!"

"I know Lils, I know! Ok just, um, hold your breath and swim!" And with that the two crazy teens leapt off the sinking boat and into the icy waters of the Black Lake.

_Ok James, you can do this. Just keep swimming, just keep- huh? _James looked around, realizing he could not hear Lily swimming behind him.

"Lily, you ok?" James called out. No reply. "Lily?"

James stopped swimming and turned around. No Lily.

"Lily, I'm coming!" James prepared to dive underwater, but before he had the chance plunge into the lake, he found Lily.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

A huge tentacle broke the quiet water of the lake, flinging around a screaming Lily.

"LILY! WAIT THERE, I'LL SAVE YOU!"

"WAIT THERE?! WHERE ELSE WOULD I G-bbbbblllb…?!" She yelled back, before being dunked into the water, and flung into the air.

"AAAHHHH!"

"Lily I'm coming! Just hold on!"

Lily landed with a splash at the other end of the lake, very close to the shore of Hogwarts. She stood up, shook herself off, and plopped back down to wait for James.

A few minutes later, a sputtering, out of breath James pulled himself onto the cool grass.

"GROUND! SOLID GROUND!" he cried as he pulled himself to his feet. He then flung himself at Lily.

"Lily, are you alright?! You gave me a heart attack, you- OH MY GOD are those tentacle marks?!" James stared at the tentacle marks on Lily's arms and legs.

"Potter, I am lost for words. Just get me to the Great Hall. Now." Lily was fuming. This was not turning out to be a good day.

"Alright Lily, keep your knickers on. Are you sure you don't need to go to the Hospital Wing?" He saw the furious expression on her face. "Ok, ok, bad question. Come on, I know a way in." James ducked and began to tiptoe towards a secret entrance he and the Marauders had found in 3rd year.

"Er, Potter?"

"Come on Lilykins, this way."

"Potter, the front doors?"

"Oh. Heh heh. Riiiight." James realized he was so used to sneaking in it had never occurred to him to just walk in normally.

Lily rolled her eyes. They entered through the front doors and made their way to the door of the Great Hall. Before they entered, James stopped. His eyes widened. A faint smirk formed on his face.

"Um, Lily? Is your underwear green?"

"What?" Lily asked, thinking she had heard wrong.

"Your underwear. It's green isn't it."

"Potter? You had better tell me how you know that and it had better be good." Lily snapped.

"Your pajama pants are white, and they got soaked in the lake, and…"

"Oh. Oh my god. Wh- what do I do? I can't go in there like this!"

"Don't worry Lils, I'm wearing pretty long boxers. You can, um, wear my pants."

"Um…alright." She replied. She looked away slightly embarrassed as James removed his pants to reveal almost knee-length boxers with little gold and red stars on them. He handed her the pants. She slipped the them on over her now see-through pajamas. They were way to big.

"Ready?" James asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be. Lets just get this over with." Lily grumbled. And with that, the two sopping wet teens, James in his Gryffindor-themed boxers, and Lily in James' pants and covered in tentacle marks, threw open the doors of the Great Hall and walked in, heads held high. Well not really. Lily was looking at her feet.

The students turned to look and a silence fell over the entire hall. Mouths fell open, smirks spread, and other males winked at James.

_God this is humiliating. _Lily thought. They reached their friends.

Sirius stood up. "ALRIGHT PEOPLE, STOP STARING OR YOU'LL BE SORRY TOMORROW MORNING!"

The students quickly looked away, and hall broke into whispers, no doubt about the two wet Gryffindors.

"Lily Evans were in Merlin's pants were you?!" Olivia exclaimed.

"We were worried sick!" Emily piped up.

"Why are you all wet?!" Alice yelled.

"Why on earth are you covered in TENTACLE MARKS?" Olivia yelled in Lily's direction.

"And why are you wearing Prongs' pants?" Sirius asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Why do you insist on calling each other those stupid nicknames?" Lily asked Sirius.

"Hey, we're asking the questions here!" Sirius said sternly.

"Uhg." Remus sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Look we'll explain later. Can we please just eat now?" James asked, eying the chicken wings greedily.

"I think that's a good idea. We can grill them later." Remus added.

And with that, the two soggy students pilled food onto their plates, and finally relaxed and caught up with their friends.

R

E

V

I

E

W


End file.
